


Floating

by lexiember



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Time, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiember/pseuds/lexiember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you’re floating…<br/>		drifting in some obsolete wonderland…</p><p>There’s nowhere else you want to be right now. Nowhere better than on your couch with your boyfriend so in love and so perfectly happy. You really hope he feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my hella cool second secret santa [catchingadri!!!!](http://catchingadri.tumblr.com) I really hope you like it and I'm sorry you had to wait this long for a present

you’re floating…

                                drifting in some obsolete wonderland…

Your breath mingles with the night time air, white tendrils dispersing around you in gentle clouds. Everything is serene yet ecstatic and buzzing and bustling, flashing lights and excited voices. You feel everything and nothing and you want to holler and bellow until your voice is hoarse and broken so you don’t say a word. You don’t have to.

Beside you Karkat’s going on with his chitter chatter but he doesn’t babble on and on and on like you know he can do sometimes. One hand is laced through your own but the other moves with animated passion. He demonstrates his points with sharp jabs and then settles down with delicate finger movements. His fingertips are cold but his palms warm as you stroke your thumb along the back of his hand. He hates gloves, says they snag on his claws.

You think he looks as close to angelic as Karkat Vantas can possible get like this, flushed red cheeks and chapped lips, coarse hair poking out beneath his hat. He doesn’t mind hats, as long as there are pathetic little holes for his nubby horns.

He loves the Christmas lights and stares up at them while talking. They’re draped across the street, whites and reds and blues flashing gently, curved into festive shapes. Children point at them and stare in awe, sort of like Karkat does. You know to stay where he can see them, on the main streets of town. People are rushing all around you but you walk steadily in no clear direction since you have nowhere to rush.

“You warm enough?” you ask when his talk dies down.

“Yeah,” he says but you’re fairly sure he’s not telling you the full truth. It’s mid-December and in minus numbers which makes it pretty difficult for either of you to get warm and stay that way, especially with his fancy troll blood colour and your low budget. Who has the money for fancy thermal clothes anyway? Not you.

He continues his rambles and tells you a dumb story about that one time John came over to play video games and he accidently punched him in the face. You remember Egbert arriving at your front door with a black eye a day or two later. You’d laughed your ass off but not before making sure he was actually okay. Karkat smiles this silly little smile while he retells the tale and it makes you feel funny inside to see it.

You’re so smitten for this boy you’ve reduced yourself to using the word smitten.

The two of you manage about another half an hour in the cold before you actually feel him shivering and begin the walk back to your apartment. It’s on the outskirts of town since that’s the only place you could afford comfortably. Neither of you mind really.

You unlock the door to the apartment and let him in first because you’re a goddamn gentleman. There’s mistletoe just about everywhere at this time of year as is appropriate. You ignore them, as does Karkat because you know they’re there only to set traps for your other friends. Terezi and Sollux in particular. Karkat did point out to you that setting a trap that would only work with vision for a blind girl is pretty fucking dumb. But you ignored him and put up another 17 bunches anyway. 

Karkat tosses his hat on the kitchen counter and unravels his scarf, throwing it to the same place. You do the same, shrugging off your coat and hanging it up. The cuffs of your jeans are soaked from the half melted snow and you’re not too pleased about that. You decide to take them off because Karkat has seen you in a much worse state of undress plenty of times before.

When he looks around he’s a little shocked to see you stood by the coat rack in your boxers but doesn’t actually say anything. Then he takes off his pants. Nice.

You settle on the sofa with, both in t-shirts and boxers. He grabs a fluffy blanket before snuggling down with you because it’s not all that warm and you’re still recovering from the chill outside. There’s nothing sexual about it in the slightest, you’re content to hold each other gently, tracing your slowly heating hands up his arms and collar bone. You run your fingertips along his jaw and lean in, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

Everything feels so right, so perfect. Karkat is just where you want him so he never leaves. You love this troll so much, more than anything else. That’s why you’re so happy to live in a tiny apartment and eat a whole bunch of ramen noodles and spend more time window shopping than actually shopping. It’s all worth it because he’s right there doing it with you.

You break the kiss and open your eyes so you can see into his. They’ve only became red recently. He’s a proper troll adult now or something – you don’t really understand the biology behind it all. The irises match yours now, it’s cool.

He pecks your lips and pulls away again, smiling softly to himself. Or to you. It doesn’t matter.

You’re getting sleepy all curled up like this. The last time you fell asleep on the couch, you woke up aching all over from the awkward position. Karkat was less than pleased.

“Love you,” you murmur, emphasized with a kiss.

“Love you too,” he murmurs back, shuffling closer and nuzzling his mop of hair into the junction between your neck and shoulder. The beginnings of a purr are starting to rumble its way from his chest. You tilt you head down so you can rest it somewhere between his horns and sigh.

There’s nowhere else you want to be right now. Nowhere better than on your couch with your boyfriend so in love and so perfectly happy. You really hope he feels the same way.


End file.
